


romeo was a fucking idiot

by bugmadoo



Series: G*llavich Week 2015 [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Imagine your OTP, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugmadoo/pseuds/bugmadoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Imagine Your OTP: Imagine person B calling person A their “Romeo” by accident"</p>
            </blockquote>





	romeo was a fucking idiot

**Author's Note:**

> Written for G*llavich Week 2015 Day 7: Imagine Your OTP
> 
> ((I couldn't think of a better title I'm so sorry, anyway here we go))

Ian watched the bead of sweat trailing down Mickey’s throat, across the dip between his collarbones, and across Mickey’s chest. It never changed its course despite Mickey bouncing up and down on Ian’s lap, his ass working Ian’s dick. Ian squeezed his fingers into Mickey’s thighs, always needing to get closer and closer, bucking up his hips and thrusting deeply into Mickey.

“Fuck, Ian,” Mickey panted, “I’m close.”

“Me too,” Ian replied and took his hand off Mickey’s thigh to wrap it around Mickey’s leaking cock. “Come down here.”

Mickey did, spreading his legs a little more so Ian could thrust into him more easily and kissed him. Their touch of tongues made his skin temperature increase by a few degrees and Mickey hoped that spontaneous combustion wasn’t a thing humans could do because that’s certainly what it felt like. The heat outside was nothing compared to what else Ian ignited inside his body, though, so Mickey was more than willing to put up with it.

“Mickey, fuck, _Mick_ ,” Ian panted, barely louder than a whisper and it sounded like a prayer coming from his lips. Mickey closed his eyes and leaned their foreheads together, letting Ian take over the thrusting completely.

The familiar tension in his gut got stronger and stronger until Mickey came, a shout ripping itself from his throat, his body shaking, his back arching and his eyebrows drawn together. It was a different kind of heat than the one the sun created, more electric and more exciting.  

Ian followed Mickey only a dozen thrusts later, coming with a should of Mickey’s name, his hands on Mickey’s ass with an iron grip and Mickey would probably marks on there later that he won’t mind one bit. They stayed lying against each other, recollecting their senses and letting the world sweep into their minds again.

“Jesus fuck,” Mickey mumbled and moved to get off Ian. However Mickey didn’t just move next to Ian like he usually did but crawled to the edge of the bed.

“Wait no, where are you going?” Ian asked, stretching his arms out and trying to catch Mickey before he could leave – too late.

“I need something cold it’s too fucking hot for this,” Mickey said, his breath going quickly. He opened the door of their bedroom, hoping that the room in which they didn’t just have sex would be cooler. It wasn’t.

“Don’t go … my Romeo,” Ian whined theatrically from his position of the bed and Mickey almost stopped in his tracks at the nickname. That one was a first.

Mickey narrowed his eyes but trotted into the kitchen to get the cold beer from the fridge. It was merely the beginning of summer, and the full heat hadn’t even hit yet, but fucking was already getting way too exhausting and sweaty. Mickey silently thanked whoever was responsible for the house being empty so that he wouldn’t have to put on any clothes when leaving their bedroom.

Ian was sitting up in their bed when Mickey came back, and he got into the same position, leaning against the headboard. Mickey greedily drank the first few gulps, sighing at the welcome temperature before he handed the beer over to Ian. They shared in silence, Ian’s hand on Mickey’s thigh, both trying to cool down as much as they could on a hot day like this. As soon as Mickey put the empty can on his night table, Ian was all over him pulling him flat down on the bed and hovering over Mickey.

“What did you call me earlier?” Mickey asked, before Ian could start anything, and raised one eyebrow.

“Nothing,” Ian replied, trying to act nonchalant but his face was much too close to Mickey’s for Ian to have any chance at fooling him.

“You said Romeo.”

“No, I didn’t.”

“You did. Romeo was a fucking idiot. Why do people find him so fucking dreamy, what’s so fucking romantic about a chick and a dude being star-crossed lovers from two rivaling families or some shit and they’re so in love or whatever that their brain turns to mush and they end up killing themselves? Fucking stupid.”

“I didn’t peg you for the type to read Shakespeare, Mick.” Ian sounded way too smug for Mickey’s liking.

“Because I don’t?” Mickey blushed and now Ian’s curiosity rocketed skywards.

“How do you know the plot then?”

“It’s common knowledge, Ian, get with the times.”

“So the plot of Romeo and Juliet is common knowledge? Funny, because I remember a few days ago, when you didn’t know who our current Vice President was?”

That earned Ian a punch in his chest, but the redhead just laughed and placed a short kiss on Mickey’s lips before looking at him questioningly.

“I haven’t read that fucking book, I’m not that stupid to want to suffer through that shit.”

“It’s ok if you have you know, I mean I did.”

“Will you just shut up about it, for fuck’s sake?”

Thankfully, Ian did shut up about it by pressing their mouths together in a lazy kiss. The heat wasn’t as intense as it was earlier, the electric sizzling much more prominent and a fluttery feeling in his gut instead. Ian suddenly pulled off.

“Oh god, you’ve seen the movie.”

Mickey didn’t reply but only tried to kiss Ian again, pulling him down, perpetually hungry for the taste. Again, Ian pulled away after a few seconds.

“Stop trying to distract me, you have, haven’t you?”

Mickey was silent for a minute but budged when he saw the look on Ian’s face.

“Nineties DiCaprio, man.” Mickey mumbled, avoiding Ian’s eyes.

A giggle escaped Ian. “Are you serious? You watched the movie because of him?”

“Oh, fuck off,” Mickey replied and smiled although he wasn’t at all pleased by how amused Ian was about this.

“Fucking Leonardo DiCaprio.” Ian rolled off of Mickey and started laughing in earnest, his hand covering his eyes and his head thrown back against the pillow. Mickey shook his head.

“Fuck, I can’t believe I didn’t know this about you yet,” Ian said between laughs and Mickey was so goddamn close to throwing him out of bed but he figured Ian would just keep laughing on the floor. Fucker.

“You done yet?” Mickey asked when Ian seemed to have calmed down.

“Yeah, for now,” Ian replied, turning sideways, pulling closer to Mickey and kissing him.

“I got lucky with you, you know?” Ian noted, a smile still on his face. At least the he wasn’t laughing anymore, Mickey thought.

“Is that so?”

“Yeah, I mean there are people who think Channing Tatum is attractive. Leo is a good choice.”

Mickey groaned. “You’re not going to let this go any time soon are you?”

“No,” Ian replied, the smile on his face brighter than the sun outside.

“I can’t believe you’re the person I choose to spend my time with.”

“Stop complaining, you love it really.”

The only thing Mickey could do in response was kissing Ian. At this point Mickey was sure that those words were true and he almost wanted to admit them but they simply just wouldn’t roll off his tongue. Not now. Not yet. So Mickey kissed Ian and he kissed him and kissed him and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe this is the last one!! Thanks so much at everybody who left comments/kudos over the last week, I had fun :)
> 
> Come find me at [caputdraconis.tumblr.com](caputdraconis.tumblr.com)
> 
> And last but not least huge thanks to Vera for betaing and to Fran for being my writing motivator! <3


End file.
